melanierawnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Star Scroll
The Star Scroll, is the second novel in the Dragon Prince Trilogy written by fantasy author Melanie Rawn. Introduction THE SPELL OF WAR When Rohan was crowned High Prince and his Sunrunner wife, Sioned, became High Princess, they swore to keep the peace of the lands and preserve the secret of the dragons. Fourteen years have passed, during which their son, Pol, heir to both princely and Sunrunner powers, grew to manhood under the watchful eyes of friends and foe alike. Deep in the mountains of Princemarch, other young men were being trained in the ways of war. These youths were descended from Roelstra, Pol's own half-brothers. They had been claimed by Sorcerers, enemies, who had been vanquished by the Sunrunners ages ago. These youths became willing pawns in what would become a bloody battle for succession. However, before Pol or anyone else could completely claim Princemarch as his own, all had to deal with a young man claiming to be Roelstra's heir, a long lost son, whose mother had burned at the Rialla of 698. Summary Fourteen years have passed since the events in Dragon Prince. The Scroll: While on Dorval, Meath uncovers ancient scrolls in the Sunrunner ruins. Concerned about the content and odd star symbols, Meath decides to take the scrolls to Andrade, the Lady of Goddess Keep. Lady Andrade appoints Andry to translate the scrolls with the help of Hollis, his brother Maarken's unofficial Chosen. As Andry and Hollis work through the translation and the embedded code, they learn that the scrolls deal with ancient sorcerers and sorcery. Thinking the sorcerers had been defeated long ago, they are unaware that the scrolls' existence and rediscovery is known to hidden diarmadh'im. Mireva, a sorceress, forms a plan to retrieve the scrolls. One of her charges, Segev, Ianthe youngest son, would travel to Goddess Keep and pose as a young faradhi. He would then addict a Sunrunner to dranath in order to steal the scrolls. The Sunrunner Segev drugs turns out to be Hollis. Andry disrupts Segev's plan to get the scrolls, but Segev manages to get himself invited to the Rialla with Lady Andrade's entourage. Meanwhile, an arrogant upstart called Masul attempts to proclaim himself Roelstra's son and heir. The whispers of this heir lead to an assassination attempt on Pol's life. To proclaim Pol's position as Prince of Princemarch, Rohan and Pol progresses through Princemarch. Pol meets the local Lords and earns his people's favor by participating in their traditions. Unfortunately, another assassination attempt is made, this time ending in Maeta's death. Sorcery: At the Rialla, most of the discussion is over Masul, whether or not he is Roelstra's heir, and whether or not it even matters. As the Princes debate the issue, Segev continues to drug Hollis, who in turn draws away from Maarken. Then, Andrade claims that she can show the events of the past by using sorcery from the scrolls. Gleeful at the turn of events, Segev uses sorcery, during her conjuring in order to kill her. Andry becomes Lord of Goddess Keep. Though saddened by Andrade's death, the debate of Masul continues; her conjure proved nothing. At last a duel is proposed. Maarken fights in Pol's place as Pol has yet to be knighted. During the battle, Segev uses sorcery against Maarken. Seeing Maarken in pain snaps Hollis out of her drugged state. She manages to kill Segev. Masul nearly kills Maarken, but at the last minute, Rohan intervienes and kills him with thrown, twin daggers. As the Desert entourage travels home, accompanied by Hollis, who is slowly recovering, a valley filled with dragons is discovered. The site will become Pol's palace, Dragon's Rest. Sioned, who had earlier 'bumped' into a dragon on sunlight, attempts to 'speak' with a Dragon. This time she succeeds and a bond is formed between human and dragon.